


Lying is the most fun Stiles can have without taking his clothes off

by Symmetrypop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmetrypop/pseuds/Symmetrypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny convinces Stiles to go to his favorite gay club in order to loose his virginity. Stiles had already been thinking about it and of course decides. But when no suitors come up to him and swipe him off his feet...what is he to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the most fun Stiles can have without taking his clothes off

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I wrote in like an hour for the hell of it. The idea came from the song title by PATD andd yeah. Just a short one shot to say thanks for the love and support on my other fic. Thankies~ <3

Stiles could barely remember how he got here, in the back seat of his jeep with a very tall, dark, and handsome man on top of him. Hands flush against his skin, touching places he never knew were sensitive until now. Moans and groans ripping from his throat as lips were on his neck, stubble against his skin. Fuck how did he get someone this hot in his dirty jeep with him. How did he?

\- A couple hours earlier- 

This is it, this was when and were Stiles was going to loose his virginity. Did he care that it was going to be some random hook up? Yes…a bit, it did. But he talked himself off and on this idea long enough. ( even though it was Danny convinced him fully) Stiles looked to the line of young adults who were eighteen and over dressed up and ready for the club, Stiles in kaki colored jeans, black undershirt and plaid over shirt. He totally did not fit into the look of ‘gay club norm’. Danny was convinced though that his style ah la Stiles would bring men to him. He wasn’t sure why, but he trusted Danny.

Danny pulled him, hand in hand, to the front of the line. Danny pulled out his real ID and Stiles pulling out his new fake ID, showing them to the bouncer. They both got in, only taking relief off his shoulders that he would get caught. They both showed their IDs one more time, getting the bright pink wristband attached to their left hands, showing that they were ‘21’ and able to drink.

As soon as they walked into the main doors, Danny’s shirt was off a group of older men took him and oh were they hot as fuck men. Stiles stood there for a bit looking around until a small flood of people came in, forcing Stiles to the bar. Which he didn’t mind, he needed a drink, his nerves were getting the best of him. He knew this would be the bust. He didn’t walk in and have the whole place staring at him, like it had happened in his dreams. Stiles just shrugged it off, he’d get drunk, get a taxi home, sleep it off and act as if nothing had happened. Of course he would tell Danny other wise just to get him off his ass.

Stiles order a simple mixed drink, nothing too strong, but flavorful. He showed off his wrist and opened his wallet then decided to just open a tab under his name. 

“How the hell do you spell that?” The bartender asked looking from him to his computer screen.

Stiles just rolled his eyes “Just put it under Stiles… It’s what’s on my ID. Uh that’s spelled S-T-I-L-E-S” He nodded and took a sip of his drink and looked out to the dance floor. Maybe he’d drink some and get off his ass and just dance. His had a nice ass, that’s what Danny said, so maybe if he should shook his ass guys would come to him? He made a face and shook his head. “Stupid idea Stiles...Really, shake you ass, get guys? …I should put that on a sweater…. I’d make millions” He laughed at himself, the bartender chuckling a bit too. He took another swig and then chugged it, ordering another one, but stronger. With in a good amount of drinks Stiles was up and walking out to the dance floor and made his way to the bathroom. First checking to see if anyone was in there, but he was too drunk to really care. He looked at himself in a mirror and smiled, then ruffled his hair, then smiled again. He groaned and took his plaid shirt off, then put it back on, then back off again. 

A low chuckling voice came from next to him and Stiles jumped and made a face “Holy shit… Creeper much? How did you sneak up on me like that?” Stiles asked holding his chest. The stranger rolled his eyes and leaned over a bit to wash his hands. 

“I didn’t, I was waiting to wash my hands seeing you’re taking up the only working ink in this place to make sure you look fine… Which you do by the way, keep your shirt on. “ The stranger told him and watched as Stiles stepped back a bit putt his plaid shirt back on.

“right thank you… My name is Stiles! “ Stiles told him and pushed his hand out for it to be shaken, a soft smile on his face. 

“What the hell is a Stiles?” The guy asked ignoring the hand.

“It’s-a me, A-Stiles” Stiles laughed a bit and pushed his hand more “This is the part where you tell me your name” 

The guy just made an annoyed face and grabbed his hand a shook it “Derek…” He said and quickly dropped his hand.

“So Derek do you want to dance or something? Make this awkward bathroom conversation less awkward?” Stiles said and slipped his hand in his pockets.

“I don’t really dance… I just come here for the drinks. Some of the best drinks in town here” Derek told him and looked away, he really just wanted to get back to drinking.

Stiles nodded at that “That’s all I’ve been doing! Come on, drink with me then?” He spoke and started walking toward the door. “I’m basically here alone soooo…”

Derek followed him out and then stopped right before the opened the door to the main floor. “You’re not here with Danny?” He asked.

Stiles laughed loudly at that and playfully hit the other in the shoulder. “Oh god! Oh Hell No! Dude Danny is my friend. He dropped be off and the front door and left me stranded!”

Derek nodded at that “Right… I guess we can drink together… That’s fine” He said and went back into his spot and watched as Stiles sat next to him. The only thing that Derek could think of was just how bubbly this man was. He rolled his and ordered two shots of whiskey and watched at the shots were set in front of them. “If you’re sitting with me, You’re not drinking those girly ass drinks… here” Derek said and slid the drink over to him. Stiles looked down at it then smelled it, then quickly chugged it down. He made a face and looked over to Derek. 

“Oh good god, that’s strong!” Stiles laughed and smiled brightly. Derek huffed, ‘well that’s not going to make him leave’ the older male thought and just rolled it off. He chugged his own down and ordered another round. Stiles taking it and took it down, this time a bit easier. Derek did the same and just looked to Stiles. He wondered how many this Stiles kid could drink before he was wasted. Not that he wanted to do anything wrong to him, just his body was small and didn’t seem like it held a lot of alcohol well.

After a couple more shots Stiles was defiantly feeling it and damn did he want to dance. He looked to Derek, cheeks flushed, hands tapping to the beat on the counter “I’m going to go dance… Do you want to join me?” He asked, Derek shaking his head “Will you at least watch me~” Stiles flirted, and man did his flirting come easy at this point. Derek rolled his eyes and just nodded, turning in his chair, watching as Stiles made his way out to the dance floor swaying those hips…. Fucking amazing hips.

Derek took down another shot and just looked to Stiles. God did he look good, his ass looked amazing. He was so close to standing up and dancing with him, he really just wanted to press against him and dance… and kiss his neck. Derek shook his head and just watched.

While Stiles danced he looked to Derek, making sure he was still staring, and holy hell was he. He kept moving to the beat and soon enough hands were on him. They didn’t feel as strong as Dereks looked. He opened his eyes and sure enough there was Derek staring at him…angrily? He turned in the new strangers arms. “Hey there… Names Isaac” He spoke and leaned down to his ear “Derek over there is a friend, and I know when he likes someone. Soon enough he is going to come still you from me… so just go along okay. I know you want him too” Stiles, breathing nodded and started to dance against him and sure enough Derek came.

Stiles felt him self torn away form Isaac, he smiled at him he was pulled into Dereks strong arms. “Well hey there~! I thought the great, sour wolf, didn’t dance”

Derek scoffed and looked down to him “I do when I feel like it…and now I feel like it.” He spoke and turned him around to let Stiles moving hips grind against him. “And really, Sour wolf. Where did that come from?” he asked.

“Maybe it’s because you have this resting-grumpy face, and your perfected beard, or well stubble, is so perfect it has to be sculpted by some wolfy god” Stiles told him and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“yeah… That’s exactly it Stiles… You idiot” Derek growled and leaned down and nipped at Stiles’s neck.

Stiles shivered and nodded “Mmmhm~ That I am~ Thank you.” Stiles laughed and pressed against the teeth that were on his skin. 

Derek just shook his head and bit again “Shut up… before I change my mind” He spoke and was leaning down to kiss him when Stiles spoke.

“Change your mind about what?” Stiles asked, blinking a bit too innocently. 

“This… now shut up” Derek spoke and leaned down, capturing his lips with his. Stiles turned and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. Derek pressed against him, hand resting as his waist. 

Stiles felt weak at the knees, the kiss was so good he was feeling like jello. He Wrapped his arms tighter around the others neck and Derek just complied by wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him in place. Derek was the first to pull away. “So.. We are too drunk to leave. Taxis take too long, I walked here so. Bathroom or your car?” Derek asked him, Stiles blushed deeply and pulled his keys out of his pocket. “ I have a pretty big back seat and I’m parked in the back ally..” 

“How convenient of you. Did you plan this?” Derek asked him. 

Stiles shook his head “Dressed like this, hell no, I would never.” Stiles answered him and pushed his way toward the bar and paid his tab as Derek paid his. The older male grabbed the younger and pulled him out of the bar. “This way Derek” Stiles said pulling him around the corner and over to his jeep and oh god it was dirty but Derek just took his keys, unlocked it and started the car. 

“Hey, hey, hey. I thought we weren’t driving anywhere?” Stiles asked.

“We’re not… I’m turning on the AC to low and some music, also on low. “ Derek spoke and pointed to the back seat “Get in there and lay down”

Stiles hoped into the back seat shrugging off the plaid layer before laying down. Derek hopped over front seat to the back and moved himself on top of Stiles. “How planned out is this?”

Stiles shrugged “All Dannys idea, he was sure I was going to get laid so there’s condoms and lube” He spoke and moaned out softly when warm, callused hands were snaking up his shirt. He took in a deep breath and just enjoyed the feeling of the others fingers playing with his nipples. “Oh fuck” Stiles groaned and pushed up to smash his lips against Dereks, his tongue slipping out to meet the waiting one. Both tasting the alcohol, but neither of them minding 

This was it, this was how Stiles got here. Derek finally taking off his pants and boxers, they were shirtless and making out for just a bit too long. Some of the alcohol was worn off by now, but that wasn’t going to stop them. Stiles sat up a bit to try and get Dereks pants off, only to get a small smack to his hand and the word “wait” growled into his ear. Stiles was almost 100% positive that this man was a wolf. 

Then Dereks hand was on his dick, and moving, and oh god it was slicked in lube. Stiles moaned out, it was so damn good, so, so good. “Fu-fuck! Derek…yes” He moaned and bucked his hips a bit, Derek leaned down to bite each of his hip bones before sitting up, working on his pants. He shoved them down along with his boxers, and rolled a condom on. Stiles quickly sat up and slipped Derek in his mouth. He had done this before, he was pretty much embarrassed to say who he didn’t to so he never even said the name when he thought about it.

Derek groaned out and tried his best not to jerk in his mouth. “God Stiles…perfect…so good” He said and enjoyed it as much as he could with the condom on and pulled away before he got too close. “Lay back down, spread your legs” He spoke and watched as Stiles complied. 

Derek squirted lube on his fingers and slowly slipped on into Stiles “Are you a virgin?” He asked and watched Stiles face carefully. 

“yeah.. yeah. But don’t go thinking that I haven’t at least fucked myself with some toys. I have, but sometimes toys get boring. Come on big boy…you can get at least three in me without it hurting. “ Stiles told him and groaned out when Derek slipped two more inside of him. Then louder when Derek started to thrust them and stretch Stiles a bit. “ Oh fuck, that’s good… perfect... I want you Derek please”

Derek nodded and pulled his fingers out, rubbing some lube on his already lubed and condomed prick. He moved Stiles legs over his shoulders and pressed himself in., carefully. Stiles moaned loudly and arched his back into the pressure as Derek pressed all the way into him. 

“So good Stiles… Amazing” Derek spoke and slowly started to thrust into him. Stiles moaned and used one hand to clutch against his seats the other holding the headrest. Derek was huge, but it didn’t really hurt, or he was too drunk to care. 

“Oh god Derek, F-faster please” Stiles shouted out and moved his hand down to start rubbing himself in time with the thrusts. Derek complied and moved his hips faster, groaning out the others name his eyes glued to the others face, watching the pleasure go through the male underneath him. 

Stiles begged for more and get got more. The car was filled with hot air the thankfully was sometimes replaced by the cool air coming from his vents. 

Soon their lips were smashed together again, Then Derek’s mouth was on his neck, licking and sucking and marking. Stiles hands starching into the others back, marking him up as well. 

Stiles was the first one to come, he screamed out Derek’s name, then it was Derek groaning lowly, Stiles name was slipping from his mouth at well. Derek pulled out and used Stiles’s plaid shirt to clean them up. Derek quickly got re dressed and helped Stiles get re dressed.

Stiles was too high from his climax and this mix of the bit of alcohol in his system to see Derek mess with his phone then Derek messing with his own. He laid Stiles back down and kissed his forehead before leaving the jeep and Stiles falling a sleep in the back seat.

A couple hours later Stiles woke up to a banging on his window. It was Danny. He opened the door and frowned “What? What?”

“Come on.. It’s closing time. We need to get home. I didn’t drink so I’ll drive you home and I’ll walk home” He spoke and got in the front seat and made a face, rolling down all the windows and turning the AC on blast. “It’s nice to know you got some…but your jeep reeks of sex Stiles” 

Stiles mumbled and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

When he woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a twisting stomach, he was not happy. He had a one night stand and all he got was a name, no number, just some great sex. He got out of bed, thankful for Danny and his strength to get him in here. He was about to go pee when his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the ID “Sour wolf? Who the hell…” Then he read the text message. 

[Had a great night Stiles. You are lucky as hell that Danny told me that you were 18 or I would have never given you my number to continue this. Sucks that you’re not 21 though. I could go to jail for buying you alcohol – DH]

Stiles smiled at that and texted him back.

[What? People get fake IDs all the time~ And yes just recently 18. Can’t wait to see you again. How about a movie and dinner date? - SS]

[and hey whats my name in your phone? - SS]

Stiles quickly went pee, then he took a quick shower, blushing at all the marks all over his skin. He got out and brushed his teeth before going back to his pone.

[Yes Stiles, Movie and a Dinner. Perfect – DH]

[and it’s Little Red. Have you counted the amount of red hoodies and sweaters you have in your jeep? – DH]

Stiles rolled his eyes at that

[I like the name Sour wolf – SS] 

[And it’s 22. 10 jackets, 12 sweaters – SS]

 

Derek laughed out at that. He really did know how many.

[Idiot – DH]

[Thank you~ SS ]

~The end~


End file.
